heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfred Pennyworth
Alfred Pennyworth is relatively well known as Bruce Wayne's butler, semi-famous among New York City's elite for his ability to throw together a flawless social gathering on short notice. While Alfred's duties in service of Bruce Wayne's urban-legendary alter ego are less well known, his reputation as a miracle-worker is well-earned; he can field-dress a bullet wound or serve up a splendid goose liver pâté with equal panache, all without batting an eyelash. Background Alfred Pennyworth was born the son of a butler and of an actress. His father came from a long line of butlers, in fact, and the Pennyworths were regarded as the best butlers one could have in all of Britain. Young Alfred grew up under the strict social bindings of the most traditional British lifestyle. Everything was to be done right and properly, and even a growing boy was expected to be reserved, polite, and cool-headed. When Alfred was still quite young, his father emigrated to the United States and took up a position serving the Wayne family in New York. Alfred remained at home in Britain with his mother, who had a career she would not abandon. This resulted in strained marital relations at best, but separation was out of the question, and so they remained married. Influenced by his mother, Alfred took up acting and in time attended college. At university, he became aware of what he saw as widespread global suffering and injustice, so he joined The Corps of Her Majesty's Royal Marines in hopes of doing good in the world. He showed certain uncommon aptitudes, however, and soon found himself in training to serve in the Secret Intelligence Service, commonly known as MI6. He was an active intelligence agent for much of the 1970s, and he likely would have done so for longer, but an encounter with dangerous terrorist elements required him to go into protective hiding by the dawn of the 1980s. He returned to college as a theatre student, preferring to hide out in the open, and upon his graduation joined a renowned troupe of players. For a few years, he was quite happy in his new life, but then Alfred heard the news that his father was dying. The dying wish of Alfred's father proved to be a profound one: he wanted Alfred to take over the "Pennyworth tradition," which meant, in this case, serving Thomas and Martha Wayne. Though he was reluctant to do so, Alfred gave his word. He gave up his career and moved to America, where he would take up his father's service to the Wayne family. It took Alfred a while to warm up to the family, but in time he came to care for and respect them, especially developing a fondness for the Wayne's young son -- "Master Bruce," as Alfred came to call him. Life was fairly steady and normal in the Wayne household until that fateful night when the family went out to take in a film. After the death of Bruce's parents, Alfred took it upon himself to become the boy's official guardian, a role overseen by family friend Dr. Leslie Thompkins. Alfred looked after most of Bruce's interests during this time, including his education, and it was he who saw the fury that took hold of Bruce after the elder Waynes' deaths. Alfred at first encouraged Bruce to consider using the police for this, but when Bruce decided that the law did not allow for what he had in mind, Alfred dutifully stayed in America while Bruce ventured out into the world. While Bruce was gone, Alfred looking after the house and the fortune. When Batman was born some years later, Alfred took yet another role upon himself, learning to act in a supporting role for Batman's crusade against crime. Naturally, he still serves in his duties cooking, cleaning, and such for Bruce Wayne (and Batman), but Alfred also aids in maintenance on various vehicles and devices, serves as Batman's personal medic, and otherwise puts the skills he learned in his military and intelligence service to use in aiding the Dark Knight. Alfred has also been close to the Robins of the family, especially Richard Grayson, though his role seems never to change, no matter what happens to the Bat-Family. Butler, doctor, confidant, friend, guardian: this is Alfred Pennyworth. Logs Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Taken Category:Hero